The more the Merrier
by TheManBehindTheCurtain93
Summary: Another lemony smut piece, featuring a threesome expanding into a foursome when Amanda walks in on the red team getting it on.


I made some more. This time some red team smut, with some Amanda action added in for good measure.

* * *

It was no secret that Luna Nova was choke full of lesbians. And when you had three hormonal teens who all crave pussy in one small room, things were bound to get heated.

Threesomes were common in the red team dorm. A nightly affair, if they weren't busy studying. Sometimes Akko had to struggle and bear the sounds of Sucy and Lotte grinding against each other while she tried cramming in as much as she could for the next test 3 feet away from their lewd activities. Lotte was always there to make it up to her later, finding time to eat Akko out after lunch the next day in a school closet, if they didn't have time for a quickie back in their dorms. Sucy was always game, but cared less if Akko got off, which left Lotte to pick up her slack.

In fact, Akko was making it up to the girl now, letting Lotte have her turn in the middle of the threesome. The Fin lay on her back, with Akko rubbing their slits together, doing all the work while Lotte laid back, with Sucy sitting on her face, love juices dripping down to the point where the girl had to remove her glasses. The girl was loving every moment of this, feeling her wetness rub against Akko's own, while drowning in her violet haired friends pussy.

"How's that feel, Lotte?" Akko panted as she grinded their cunts together, "Feeling like your hard work has been paying off?"

Lotte gave Akko a thumbs up, since her tongue was a bit preoccupied with Sucy's clit. "She's so much better at this than you, Akko," Sucy cackled. "She's certainly not as much of a messy eater." She gasped as Lotte licked.

"It's only because she gets way more practice!" Akko argued, her irritation with her friend making her speed up, earning many pleased moans from Lotte. "You never want to take care of me, so Lotte has double duty!"

The other girl grinned hungrily, "Maybe I'll "take care" of you in a minute." She eyed the shimmering wetness between her friends legs, licking her lips. "Wouldn't want all that girl cum to go to waste."

Sure enough, Lotte took that moment to reach her orgasm, her hips bucking lightly, sending a warmth over Akko's own mound, which soon reach it's own climax. Seeing asn opportunity, Sucy bent over Lotte's form, pussy still pressed against the the ginger's mouth, and dove in to feast on her Finish friend's slit.

"Sucy! Eat mine too!" Akko whined, positioning herself in a way where Sucy could reach both her and Lotte's cunts, with her legs spread open. Sucy was more than happy, having almost reach her own orgasm, when suddenly...

"What exactly are you guys doing?"

All three girls jumped up, Akko letting out a shriek as she grabbed a blanket and threw it over herself and her friends. "Amanda? Knock next time!"

Sure enough, the American redhead had let herself in, and was grinning at the sight. "Wow, didn't think you guys got into this kinda stuff."

Sucy fought to get the blanket off her face as she glared at the girl. She looked pissed that she had missed her orgasm. "If you're not happy about it, get out." She snarled, shifting so she wasn't on top of Lotte anymore and letting her friend breath.

Amanda leaned against the door, still smiling, when she licked her lips. "Actually, I wanted to know if I could stay. Got room for one more?"

The three friends with benefits looked at each other. Sucy shrugged, Akko nodded, and Lotte, in her thirst, had lept from the bed and was already dragging Amanda over to them. "I've always wanted to fu- eh, well, I mean, you've got a really athletic body type and all, so I wanted to-" Lotte stammered over how straight forward she was being.

"You want to fuck me? I get that, you can just say it." Amanda laughed, as she started to undress, pulling her top off, and sliding out of her skirt. "We're about to do it anyway." She shot Lotte a wink. "Want me to do you first?" She asked.

Lotte's face lit up, "Yes please!"

"Good, now I've got something to show you." She whipped out her wand, and uttered an incantation, which summoned up a strap on sex toy around her hips.

"We've already got one of those." Akko said. "We've been going at this for a while now, so we have some toys."

"You haven't tried this one yet." Amanda cast the spell on Akko as well, "Go on, touch it."

Akko did, grabbing the shaft of the strap on and giving it a stroke, before letting out a hard moan. "Oh, wow! It feels real! How did you come up with this spell?"

Amanda had Lotte lay on her back, spreading the ginger's legs and began prodding her mound with the tip of her rubber cock. "Well, sometimes Constanze gets stuck on some design flaw. And it really frustrates her. And that regular frustration turns to sexual frustration, and so we came up with a spell so I can give it to her hard." She admitted. "Seriously, I basically have to fuck her until her mind goes blank so she can reboot and come up with a way to get around her mental block on her creations. For a girl who doesn't talk much, she sure knows how to use her mouth. She can take these things all the way to the back of her throat."

"Enough talking," Sucy shoved Akko down on her bed beside Lotte, "I didn't get to finish, so this better be good." She grumbled as she straddled Akko, and slide the tip inside her, giving a small gasp as she swallowed the fake dick with her pussy down to the hilt, her hips resting against Akko's.

As Sucy began to ride Akko, Amanda began to thrust into Lotte, making the smaller girl moan. "That feels so good, Amanda!"

"You feel good too, nice and tight." Amanda smirked, sliding the full length of her rubber shaft inside Lotte, As soon as every inch was inside, the red head let out a groan. "Really tight. It feels like you're sucking me inside."

Lotte blushed, "It really feels that good?"

"You bet, babe. Easily the best pussy I've fucked, trust me." With almost reluctance, Amanda began to pull back, then slide back inside, slowly picking up her pace with each repeated reentry.

Beside her, Sucy was already going as fast as she could, bouncing up and down on Akko's toy, the pleasure she felt making her pant like a dog, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Akko wasn't much better, not used to the new sensations the magic sex toy was bringing her. Sucy then stopped, planting her hips against Akko's, leaning over the girl and plunging her tongue inside of Akko's open mouth, before resuming her movement of lifting her butt up and slamming her pussy back down onto the cock.

Amanda watched the two, Akko's hands going around Sucy, one on her back, the other in her hair as the two passionately made out. "You guys kiss while you fuck? Doesn't that make it kinda gay?" She chortled.

"A-amanda! Harder, fuck me harder!" Lotte begged, picking up volume with every thrust. As Amanda obliged, Using Lotte's legs to help keep her balance, Lotte began to moan louder, to the point where Amanda was afraid someone outside was going to hear.

"She's a screamer." Sucy warned, breaking apart from her kiss. "Why do you think I sit on her face when Akko fucks her silly?"

Trying to think of ways to keep the girl quiet, Amanda did the only thing that made sense, and smashed her lips against Lotte's. The girl's mouth tasted hot, and faintly of the fruit she had with dinner. It kept her quiet, and turned Amanda on even more, as she positioned Lotte's legs to wrap around her waist, and her arms around Amanda's neck and lifted the girl up into the air into a Stand and Carry position, hands on her ass as she lifted Lotte up and dropped her back down on her magic dick.

Lotte's gasps and cries as she was fucked drifted into Amanda's ears, turning her on even more as she thrust inside one finaly time, locking lips with Lotte to keep in the girls screams of pleasure as Lotte erupted, cumming hard and squirting her fluids all over Amanda's belly as she convulsed from pleasure.

Amanda gently laid the girl back down onto Sucy's bed, next to where Akko and Sucy were still going at it. At this point, Sucy was keeping herself off the ground with her knees, while Akko thrust into her from below. From the ruined sheets and soaked skin, Sucy had already cummed at least once, and just hadn't been satisfied as she pinched the Japanese girls nipples hard, egging her on. "Come on, Guinea pig, fuck me harder, I know you have it in you."

God, that was such a turn on. Turning back to Lotte, the ginger girl appeared to worn out to go another round, but Sucy seemed to be still going strong. Watching Sucy's relatively slim ass jiggle just a little as Akko's hips slammed into her friends, Amanda did get an idea.

"Hey, room for one more?"

Akko looked over to Amanda, who was stroking the shaft of her magic johnson, and got where she was going. Grabbing Sucy's ass, she spread it apart, "Always room for one more!" She sent the redhead a wink, while Sucy just looked surprised. Not hearing any objections, Amanda took the tip of her rubber dick, lubed from Lotte's lady cum, and pressed it against Sucy's back entrance.

Sucy wasn't a very loud girl during sex, but feeling both her pussy and ass being stretched apart by two girlcocks turned her into a moaning mess. Wanting more than she was being given, she gave a cry of "Just shove it in already" To Amanda, who had only got an inch or two in. The American girl smirked, placed her hands on Sucy's cheeks, which where still being spread by Akko, meaning their hands met, and slammed the entire length of her rubber cock inside. Sucy let out a startled gasp, her body collapsing on top of Akko's as she cummed simply from the act of having her ass full of dick, as her two friends took turns alternating their thrusts inside of her, churning her insides.

"I think you were slacking, Akko. Did you see what I did just by putting it inside her?" Amanda chuckled, though it came out strained and shaky from the waves of pleasure she was feeling. If Lotte's pussy had been tight, Sucy's asshole was a vice grip. She was having a hard time thrusting it inside.

"That was all me, Amanda!" Akko argued, thrusting harder into Sucy as she said so. "I've been plowing her for a while, of course she was close!"

Amanda frowned, slamming her hips against Sucy's ass cheeks. "Are you implying you think you're better in bed then I am?"

"C-can you two s-stop bickering and just fuck my brains out already?" Sucy panted, pleased with how rough they were being when they got heated up despite her words.

The two girls glared at each other, and grit their teeth, before going into maximum overdrive. Sucy's pussy and ass never stood a chance as the two girls thrusted inside of her with all their strength and speed, making the normally quiet violet haired girl get as loud as Lotte did on a good day. "Right there!" She cried, though neither Amanda or Akko were sure which she was talking to. "Keep fucking me just like that!"

The girls complied, giving it their best, as they both hit their own climaxes. The magic dildos took their lady cum, and siphoned it though the shaft, shooting the clear, sticky substance deep inside Sucy, who went from loud, to giving a silent scream of pleasure as she came for a third time, her limbs turning to jelly as she fell on top of the brunette. Akko and Amanda pulled out, breathing heavily. "Th-that was really good." Amanda gave Sucy's rump a pat. "I definitely want to ride this again."

The two girls then glared at each other again, positioning themselves over where Sucy's head lay, their rubber cocks hanging in front of the potion makers face. "I am so much better at sex than you!" Akko began the argument again. "I have two girls who I do it with every day!"

"Twice the experience, and yet you're still lagging behind?" Amanda scoffed. "Once a tryhard, always a tryhard."

Sucy eyed the two, who hadn't even noticed as she licked their cocks clean, savoring the flavor of her own pussy juices and ass.

"You think I'm a tryhard?" Akko growled, "We'll just see about that!"

"How? Want me to fuck you so you can see yourself!?"

"Yeah!" Akko then jerked herself away, her dick making a "plop" as it left Sucy's mouth, leaving Sucy to keep sucking Amanda off instead. Akko went over to her bed, and bent over it. "Give it your best shot, fuck me as hard as you want!"

"Don't mind if I do! Then we'll know who's really better!" And Amanda made her way over, leaving Sucy with no cocks to suckle on, but the delightful taste of her own ass and pussy to savor in her mouth.

Sucy laid next to Lotte, who now had her glasses on and watched as Amanda began to fuck Akko silly. The Fin was fingering herself, enjoying the show. "How do they have so much energy?"

"We just can't keep up with the athletic types." Sucy monotoned, sliding in a finger to help Lotte get off.

* * *

As all four girl lay in a bed made for one, naked bodies pressed together, hands still gently rubbing tender, seductive spots, Akko began to brainstorm ideas. "You said Constanze likes it hard, right?"

"Oh yeah. And she's got a lot of stamina for someone so small." Amanda bragged. "And she likes it in all of her holes. She's pretty talented, can deepthroat like a champ and ride for hours."

"We should invite her next time!" Akko suggested. "Ooh, and Jasminka! She's got like, the biggest tits in school!" She began to think of how fluffy those pillows would feel wrapped around a magic rubber sex toy.

"I'd personally like to stick it to Diana." Amanda said, then shrugged, "But I'll give 'em the invite."

Lotte chimed in, "I-if we're talking about inviting members of blue team, we should also invite Hannah and Barbara." She mostly just wanted Barbara, but knew the girl wouldn't try anything without her girlfriend in as well.

"Ooh! Wangari is probably great at fucking! She's so energetic! We should invite her!" Akko reached for a pen and pad, Who else should we invite?" She scribbled a few names. "Hmmm... as much as I want to invite Professor Ursula, she might object to us all having sex... but she's got such an awesome ass..."

"When did this go from a team threeseome to a school orgy?" Sucy deadpanned.

* * *

I think this may have gotten out of hand. Oh well. Hadn't planned on making more but I did it anyway.


End file.
